


I love you to the stars and back

by Bumblebee_the_odd



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Logic | Logan Sanders, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kid Logic | Logan Sanders, M/M, Parent Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Parent Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblebee_the_odd/pseuds/Bumblebee_the_odd
Summary: Logan is five years old and its christmas time again. His dad's love him so so much and in tandem with his uncle? Logan is getting spoiled this year. (This is a christmas gift for my friend lilylane. Ur the best my dude.)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Everyone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	I love you to the stars and back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilyLane123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyLane123/gifts).



> This is my first fic on here and a gift for my friend lilylane hope u enjoy it my dude.

Janus was pulled from the warm comfort of sleep by something gently smacking his face.  
Bap bap.  
He grumbled and rolled to the other side of his bed hoping that would be enough to deter whatever it was. Unfortunately however he was wrong.   
Bap bap bap.   
This time instead of gently on his cheek it was a bit harder and right in the center of his forehead. He groaned and pulled the comforter over himself to cushion any further attacks. There was a huff and the sound of little feet pattering away.  
'Good' he thought to himself. 'I can go back to sleep'. He was in fact, very wrong.  
Just after he had started to slip back under the patter of feet returned, stronger this time and belonging to a diffrent person. the conspiratorial giggles that accompanied them made his sleep muddled brain slightly apprehensive but he didnt have much time to wonder what was about to happen before someone was screeching right above his bed.  
"Nyoooooooom! Swshhh swsssh BOOM!"  
The boom was punctuated by a heavy weight divevombing into his chest with enough force it had to have been thrown and childish giggles as he let out a loud, "oomph!" At the impact.  
He sat up and his eyes shot open to be greeted with his partner grinning maniacally at him from across the room, arms still raised from throwing the thing onto Janus.   
The thing in question wiggled excitedly in his Lap.   
"Mama! Mama is Christhmath!"   
And suddenly almost all of his ire drained away as he looked down at the excited bundle of christmas joy in his lap that was his son.  
Logan's glasses were all askew on his face and his set of matching christmas jammies they had all gotten the night before were on backwards. Remus must have dressed him then.   
Part of the reason Janus was so tired in the first place was that he had spend last night, christmas eve, trying to convince logan to go to bed. He was determined that if they all stayed up all night they would be the first people ever to "find and document Santa Claus!" That one was hard for even Janus to talk his way out of and he was a lawyer.  
Eventually however he got him to bed and now here he sat with his son in his lap and his husband giving him a smug look from across the room, knowing he wont chew him out for the way he had chosen to awake him on christmas morning with their son in his lap. So instead he shakes his head and turns to the boy, kissing his cheek which earns him a giggle before raising an eyebrow at his backwards christmas shirt. 

"Did Baba dress you this morning my little cosmonaut?" That name always manages to get a smile out of his son and he was determined to use it until the day it didnt.   
To his amusement logan nodded seriously with a look of annoyance.  
"Told him it was on wrong." He insists "said he wanned annoy you so didnt think he was going soft fo' you"  
Remus gasped in offence and Janus rolled his eyes. "Ah yes, because I definetly think hes still big and tough and doesnt like me considering he married me."  
"Betrayed by my own son!" Remus squaked and clutched a hand to his chest before falling dramatically to the ground. It was a scene that had alarmed Logan when they had first adopted him but after four years of dealing with his Baba's antics his only response was to huff and cross his arms at the dramatics.   
"Babaaaaaa! Get up! Gotta do Christhmath!" He whined from the bed and looked about ready to jump off and try to pull him up himself before Janus scooped up his baby and booped his nose.   
"We can't do Christmas till we fix your Christmas shirt now can we? I'm sure Baba will be up by then. Wont you Remus?" He turned an expectant look on his husband who waved his hand dismissively "yeah yeah I'll be up or whatever."   
Janus nodded and took logan down to the kitchen where he helped him twist his shirt around and began to prepare the cinnamon rolls for breakfast. It had become something of a tradition in their little family. "Mama?" Logan asked as he swung his feet back and forth at the counter, and really Jan had no idea why the boy had insisted on calling him by a maternal name but damn if it didnt melt every time he heard his term of endearment from his child's mouth. "Yes my little star?"  
"What's the best Christhmath present you ever got?"  
He smiled softly to himself at the question as he slid the cinnamon rolls into the oven. This too was also a tradition, albeit an unspoken one. But this was the first time logan had asked for it before either he or Remus could tell him.   
"Well," he drawled and turned around to rest his elbows on the counter in front of Logan, whose eyes were large and owl like behind his glasses.   
"The best Christmas present both your baba and I ever got was you."  
Logan didnt say anything but did kick his feet slightly in a happy stim at the beginning of the familiar story.  
"We had been wanting something very bad you see." He continued. "But we didnt know quite what it was. Oh we tried diffrent things, hobbies, self improvement, more dates." He waved his hand in the air as if all those things were inconsequential in comparison "but after a while we realized what we really wanted, we wanted to grow our family." And now logan was smiling because here came his favorite part!  
"So we talked to many many people, we took classes, we read books on how to be good parents, we did everything we could and we waited and waited and..."  
"And??" Logan asked excitedly   
"And" Janus chuckled "On a very very special Christmas four years ago your baba and I got to meet our baby."  
And now logan was practically bouncing in his seat.  
"And neither I nor your Mama has ever loved anything more in our life" Remus finished the story for Janus as he came down the stairs, making true on his promise to be up off the floor in a few minutes.   
Logan squealed as his parents exchanged looks then in unison wrapped him in a big hug.   
"Love you!" He squeaked as they pulled away. They both echoed the sentiment with kisses to his head and Janus rushed up the cinnamon rolls for all of them.  
"Open presents now?" Logan asked excitedly through a mouthful of frosting and cinnamon. Janus sighed at the sight but remus just laughed. He was afterall the one Logan got his messy eating from.  
"We can't yet little monster. We still have to wait for one more person to arrive remember?"  
Logan made a face as he tried to think and then it light up like the christmas tree currently plugged in in their living room. "Unca Virgil!" He shouted with glee and almost as if he had summoned the man there was a knocking on their door. Logan raced to open it but tripped over his own feet and remus had to catch him while Janus answered the door to the adult version of a middle school emo misfit, bundled in his favorite jacket and bearing gifts.  
"Unca Virgil!" Logan cheered once more when the man was revealed in the doorway and squirmed in Remus's grip to get to him.  
"One second little dude" Virgil chuckled as he exchanged one armed hugs with logans Dads and set his presents down. "There. Now I have both my arms to give you a hug"  
Logan giggled and ran into his uncles open arms while Remus muttered to Janus about Virgil 'clearly having a favorite' for which he got a reprimanding swat.  
"So." Virgil smiled at them conspiratorially "present time?"  
"Honestly Virgil you're just as bad as Logan." Janus sighed as Virgils comment sent logan running to the living room where they had stored the gifts under the tree.  
The adults followed all with various levels of chuckling and sat on the couch. Logan hopped up to sit on his Baba's lap right next to his mama as the adults exchanged their boring gifts. Logan liked to go last so they always waited to do his presents till after everyone else and as a result he was keyed up on excitement and bouncing on Remus's lap by the time it came to his turn.   
"Go nuts little monster." Remus laughed, and that was all the encouragement logan needed before he sprang towards his gifts. He chose the one with little cartoon spiders on the wrapping paper. This one was from uncle Virgil then.   
He tore away the paper to reveal a stuffed owl and gasped. It was his favorite animal! He hugged her close to his chest. "What are you going to name her darling?" Janus asked him with a smile and he barely needed to think before blurting out "Athena!"  
"Good choice" Virgil nodded and remus thrust a green package in front of Logan. "Mine next!"  
Logan situated the owl to sit in his lap as he unwrapped the next one and giggled with glee as an entire collection of Crofters Jams was revealed. Janus who had not been privy to this gift sent a scalding look at his husband. "Remus."  
Said man turned to face him sheepishly.   
"Yes my love?" And Janus sighed because he really couldn't take a gift away from logan no matter how unhealthy it was. "Fine. But they stay in the kitchen. NOT his room."  
"Sure thing Jannie" Remus replied and kissed his cheek as Logan moved onto the gold wrapped present under the tree. No one needed to question who it was from.   
He carefully pushed away the wrapping paper and gasped in excitement at the gigantic stack of children's learning books. They ranged topics from sea life, to the stars, to how mountains formed and Janus knew his curious little one who was always asking how things worked and when he could learn to read would absolutely adore it. He knew this yet it still warmed his heart to near burning to see his son's overwhelmingly positive reaction to his gift.   
"Thank you!" He beamed up at them all while clutching his gifts and Virgil cleared his throat. "Actually little dude, theres one more." Logan looked to his dad's confused. Everyone had already given him a gift? "Its from all of us." Janus explained with a smile as he pulled the big present out from underneath the tree. "Yeah munchkin!" Remus cheered "you're gonna love it!"  
There was lots of wrapping and packaging so the adults helped logan to open it until he was staring straight down at his gift and started to cry because Logan loved the stars. He loved space and the planets and always asked to learn about him and his family- they had gotten him a telescope.  
"What's wrong. Do you not like it?" Virgil asked brow created with worry but logan vehemently shook his head. "L-love it!"  
"Hes just overwhelmed" Janus explains to Virgil, "but there is a simple way to calm him down when he cries." And suddenly the arms of all his family members are wrapping Logan in the safest warmest hug hes ever felt. "Love you" he murmurs as his tears slow.  
"And we love you, little cosmonaut"  
And yes. In his five years of life that christmas had definitely been the very best of Logan's life.


End file.
